Pergunte a um médico
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Não é minha e sim de Revengent. Estou traduzindo. "Sempre quis saber sobre os médicos de PPTH? Então esse programa é perfeito pra você!"
1. Chapter 1

**Pergunte a um médico**

**N/T: **THIS FIC IS REVENGENT'S, NOT MINE! THANKS A LOT FOR ALLOWING ME TO TRANSLATE IT!

Atenção! Essa fic é a tradução de "ask a doctor" by revengerent e não é minha. Eu só traduzo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espisódio 1

(Câmeras começam a rodar assim que a canção tema de _Pergunte a um médico_ começa a tocar. Uma garota de cabelo curto encaracolado e morena entra saltitando no palco. Ela senta numa cadeira que fica bem no meio, dividindo três para um lado e três para o outro. Ela faz um sinal para que a música pare.)

**Revengent: **Olá! Eu disse olá! ( Membros da platéia respondem com um simples "oi". ) Eu sou Revengent e serei a sua anfitriã em: Pergunte a um médico!

( Platéia aplaude. )

**Revengent:** Mas temos que falar de negócios antes de recebermos as estrelas do show!

**Uma pessoa qualquer da platéia: **Traga o Chase aqui AGORA!

**Revengent: **Err...Ele logo estará aqui. De qualquer maneira, a idéia do show foi inspirada na história _Ask a pirate_ de Angel Star. É realmente impressionante e se você algum dia quiser ler alguma coisa que te faça rir, não exite e leia essa fic! Pare e mande review afinal depende de você, leitor, a continuação dessa fic. Esse é só um episódio teste mas de agora em diante mande suas perguntas por review! E agora, as estrelas do show!

(House, Wilson, Cuddy, Cameron, Chase e Foreman entram do lado esquerdo do palco. Todos parecendo meio confusos do porquê de estarem ali. Depois de ouvir os aplausos, Chase acena para as suas fangirls enquanto House ameaça a platéia com a sua bengala. Cada um senta na cadeira que possui seu nome. Da esquerda para a direita: Cuddy, House, Wilson, Revengent, Cameron, Chase e Foreman)

**Revengent: **Agora que temos todos nossos médicos aqui podemos começar de maneira apropriada!

**House: **Certo, vamos começar com a diversão. (Revira os olhos.)

**Cameron: **Ah, vamos! Nunca se sabe, isso aqui pode ser muito divertido!

**House: **Seu entusiasmo me mata.

**Cuddy: **House, tente ser mais agradável. Já que estamos presos aqui, poderíamos tentar não ser tão teimosos, quero dizer, você poderia.

**House: **Eu? Teimoso? ( Aponta para Revengent) Ela é que é a teimosa!

**Revengent: **Hum? Alguém quer cookies? ( Segura um prato de cookies de chocolate.)

**Chase: **Cookies! ( Pega um!)

**Foreman:** Seus cookies deliciosos não vão nos enganar dessa vez!

**Wilson: **Exatamente! Aquela vez que você nos trancou numa sala com cookies não foi legal!

**House: **Por que não vamos simplesmente embora?

**Revengent: **Porque enquanto vocês estavam comendo os cookies vocês assinaram um contrato dizendo que vão ficar aqui até a hora que eu quiser.

**House: **Não acredito em você.

**Revengent: **Ah é? ( Pega o contrato e mostra para House.)

**House: **(Lendo o papel.) "Nós entendemos que ao assinar cegamente esse documento, seremos severamente punidos se quebrarmos as regras."

**Wilson: **(Lendo por cima do ombro do house.) Isso é loucura! Eu tenho pacientes para cuidar e..

**Revengent: **Não se preocupem, eu cubri todos vocês.

**Cuddy: **Mas que diabos?

**Revengent: **E sim, nós temos como cubrir horas na clínica.

**House: **Então eu fico.

**Cuddy, Wilson, Cameron, Chase, Foreman: **Quê?

**House: **Desde que eu não tenha que trabalhar na clínica...

**Revengent: **Achei que ia gostar disso.

**Foreman: **Então...o que temos que fazer?

**Revengent: **Vocês só tem que responder as perguntas do público. ( Eles reclamam e protestam.) Não é tão difícil. Só tem que falar a verdade!

**House: **Mas todo mundo mente.

**Revengent: **Claro que sim. Sabia que você falaria isso então olha só o que eu criei.

**Foreman: **Conta logo. Acabe logo com isso!

**Revengent: **Eu coloquei nas suas cadeiras detectores de mentiras. Então, quando mentirem, nós saberemos.

**House: **Eu nunca roubei uma calcinha da Cuddy.

( Uma luz vermelha acima da cabeça de House se acende e a palavra mentira aparece. House ri enquanto Cuddy tenta bater nele.)

**Revengent: **Acho que todos entenderam. Tony, por favor, desligue o alarme.

( Um rapaz loiro ao longe obedece a ordem.)

**Foreman: **Eii, a sua cadeira também tem um desses?

**Revengent: **Mas é claro que sim. ( Desvia o olhar.)

**Foreman: **E porque será que eu não acredito em você?

**Revengent:** Vocês têm que acreditar em mim. Está no contrato.

**Foreman: **Isso é uma mer..

( Alarme do Foreman dispara.)

**Revengent: **Não é. E essa fic é K+, então, nada de xingamentos!

**Foreman: **Tanto faz.

**Revengent: **Agora que tudo já está explicado, vamos ter que dizer tchauzinho até o próximo episódio!

**House: **Mal posso esperar.

( Alarme do house dispara.)

**Revengent: **Espero que vocês não tenham que esperar muito!

( Câmera dá um zoom e toca a música tema do show mais uma vez.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/T: **Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Essa fic é ótima. Não teve muita coisa nesse capítulo porque é só a introdução! A autora recebe pedidos e faz as perguntas aos personagens no próximo capítulo mas como estou traduzindo...fica um pouco complicado. Posso passar as suas perguntas a ela e talvez ela as faça no capítulo 8.

Mandar review é fácil, não precisa estar logado no fanfiction e me faz feliz. Então, o que estão esperando?


	2. Chapter 2

Episódio 2

( A platéia aplaude assim que a música tema de _Pergunte a um médico_ começa a tocar e Revengent sobe no palco e se senta no meio das cadeiras. Ela faz um sinal para que os aplausos cessem.)

**Revengent: **Bem-vindos ao capítulo 2 e muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês me fizeram uma pessoa mais feliz! (**N/T: **E a tradutora também adorou. ;D)

**Platéia: **Owwnnnn

**Revengent:** Um recado antes de trazermos nossos médicos. Vou tentar responder a pergunta de todos mas se o tempo acabar fica para o próximo episódio. E tentarei também não repetir as perguntas, certo? Então, aqui estão eles!

( House e Chase entram seguidos por um relutante Wilson, Cameron e Cuddy. Cameron percebe que Foreman não a está seguindo então volta e o arrasta para o palco. Todos tomam seus lugares.)

**Revengent:** Como estão todos hoje?

**Wilson: **Ótimo.

**Cuddy: **Não poderia estar melhor.

**Foreman: **Eu estava bem até ter que vir para cá.

**Cameron: **Ah, vamos, Eric. Não vai ser tão ruim.

**House: **Lá vai ela usando o primeiro nome de novo...

**Revengent: **Chega de conversa furada. Temos muitas perguntas hoje. ( Pega vários cartões. )

**Foreman: **Uhulll.

**Revengent: ** Ok, a primeira pergunta é para House. Joe-Nasgrrll quer saber por que você tem que ser tão sarcástico. TODO o tempo.

**House: **Eu sou tão sarcástico assim? (Todo mundo assente com a cabeça.) Acho que fico cansado de lidar com a estupidez humana. Todos merecem um pouco de sarcasmo.

**Revengent: **O seu sarcasmo é devido a sua incapacidade de lidar com emoções?

**House: **O que você sabe? Você é uma adolescente idiota com o cérebro fritado de tanto que fica no computador. Deve ser mais um daqueles emos que choram e se cortam.

**Revengent: **Acho que eu atingi um nervo aqui. ( Platéia ri.) Bom, aqui vai outra pergunta para você, House. Existem pessoas que não se incomodam com seu sarcasmo. Solar-sun pergunta ( Pausa e olha o cartão.)se você não gostaria de se casar com ela.

**House: **Quê? Eu casar com você?

**Revengent: **Não. Você recebeu uma proposta de casamento de Solar-sun. ( Embora, eu não me incomodaria se vocês me aceitasse.) Ela também diz: Eu amo seu sarcasmo, sua arrogância e seus olhos azuis bebê. Não me importa se ele tem duas vezes a minha idade. Eu o amo e o daria todo o vicondin que pudesse.

**House: **Parece uma boa oferta pra mim.Já era tempo de alguém reconhecer o valor de toda essa sensualidade aqui.

**Cuddy e Cameron: **Mas e eu? ( Ambas se olham)

**House: **Bem, mas acho que não vou sossegar e criar raízes por enquanto. Se você me quiser, porém, sabe onde me encontrar.

**Revengent: **Certo então. ( Mexe nos cartões.) Agora é para você, Chase. Barlowfreak101 pergunta como é trabalhar com o House.

**Chase: **Definitivamente é uma experiência. Existe também o risco de perder sua sanidade e de ir para a prisão de tanto arrombar as casas dos pacientes.

**Revengent: **Resposta justa. Temos mais uma pergunta para o House. Sorafrosty quer saber como é ficar alto todo o tempo?

**House: **Não é todo o tempo. ( Olha para cima esperando o alarme disparar. Nada acontece.) Viram? Não é mentira.

**Revengent: ** Mas e nas horas que você fica?

**House: **Eu não quero insinuar nada para a sua platéia jovem mas para aqueles já maduros...(sussurra) é ótimo.

**Revengent: **Entendo. Você tem mais uma pergunta.

**House: **(murmura algo inaudível)

**Revengent: **RavennaNightwind pergunta: Por que você está convencido de que o Chase é um modelo de roupas íntimas? Por acaso já o viu de roupas íntimas?

**House: **Se eu já vi o Chase de roupas íntima? Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

**Revengent:** Apenas responda.

**House: **Não, eu nunca vi. ( House parece desconfortável) Mas vocês sabem, ele tem esse cabelo lindo...e me pareceu ser o tipo de cara que gosta de se mostrar.

**Revengent:** Obrigada House, terminamos com você por enquanto.

**House: **Graças a deus. ( Pega seu vicondin e toma dois. Depois olha para o vidrinho e decide tomar mais um.)

**Revengent: **Agora viramos nossa atenção para Foreman! Goathland1 pergunta: Você já visitou ou vai visitar seu irmão na cadeia? Você vai lhe dar uma segunda chance? Você teve uma, por que ele não merece? (Olha para Foreman) Oh, bem-feito.

**Foreman: **Não preciso de seus comentários. Eu só tive uma segunda chance porque decidi mudar minha vida e meus hábitos. Ele poderia ter feito o mesmo, mas não quis. Não sei se posso lhe oferecer uma segunda chance se ele já rejeitou uma. E não pretendo retornar ao meu passado agora.

**Revengent: **É. Então aposto que já sei a sua resposta para a segunda pergunta: Você algum dia vai volta para a sua casa onde passou a infância?

**Foreman: **Eu trabalhei demais para volta para o lugar da onde sempre quis fugir então não. Não me vejo voltando para lá.

**Revengent: **Compreensível. A próxima é para Cameron. Goathland1 quer saber se você ainda ama seu marido. Sente falta dele? O quão frequente você visita seu túmulo?

**Cameron: **(suspira) Claro que o amo. Não existe um só dia que passe e eu não sinta sua falta.

**Platéia e Revengent: **Ooowwnnnn

**Cameron: **Mas agora eu não visito seu túmulo com a frequência que costumava. Só duas vezes por ano. Eu vou no nosso aniversário e no dia que ele morreu. É importante seguir em frente com a nossa vida, mas sem esquecer.

**Revengent: **Que fofo. (assoa o nariz) Outra pergunta: Você gostaria de ter filhos?

**Cameron: **Adoraria...mas não agora.

**Cuddy: **(Treme)

**Revengent: **O quê?

**Cuddy: **Nada.

**Revengent: **Tudo bem mesmo? (Cuddy faz que sim com a cabeça.) Certo. Última pergunta para Cameron. Você ama ou apenas gosta do Chase? E você realmente já superou o House?

( Luzes se apagam e os holofotes focalizam Cameron. Revengent consegue um microfone sabe-se lá de onde e pressiona-o contra a convidada.)

**Revengent: **Vamos lá. Essa é a pergunta que todos querem saber.

**Cameron: **Eu...( Olha para House e Chase, ambos ansiosos pela resposta) Eu...a-amo o Chase.

( Alarme dispara e todos cobrem os ouvidos)

**Cameron: **Brincadeira. Eu gosto dele.

( Alarme dispara novamente)

**Cameron: **O quê? ( grita para o alarme) Isso não faz sentido!!

**Wilson: **( Cobre os ouvidos e berra) Acho que os sentimentos que você tem por ele estão entre gostar e amar.

**Revengent:** Desliga isso.

**Cameron: ** Eu acho que o Wilson está certo. ( todos se praparam para ouvir o alarme de novo mas nada acontece)

( A platéia comemora, não pela resposta mas pelo fato do alarme não ter soado. Chase então se dá conta do que a namorada acabou de falar.)

**Chase: **Você não me ama?

**Cameron: **Eu..

**Revengent:** Você tem outra pergunta para responder.

**Cameron: **( Sussura "obrigada" para Revengent por ter ajudado-a a adiar a sua resposta para Chase mas logo se lembra de qual havia sido a pergunta)

**Revengent:** Bem...

**Cameron: **Se eu já superei o House?

**Uma pessoa qualquer da platéia** ( **N/T: **Quem sabe eu) : Você tem que estar! É canon que você e Chase terminem juntos!!

**Cameron: **O que é canon?

**Revengent:** Um termo do fanfiction. Então...

**Cameron: **Acho que sim, pela maior parte. Mas vocês sabem como antigos flertes nunca morrem.

**House:** Oh não.

**Revengent: **Agora se tratando de Cameron/Chase ship...

**Chase: **Nós não estamos em um navio.

**Revengent:** (suspira) Chase, temos várias perguntas para você de goathland1. Primeira: Você ama a Cameron ou só tem medo de morrer sozinho? E você acha que algum dia perdoará seu pai por ter abandonado sua mãe?

**Chase: **Quem não tem medo de morrer sozinho? Mas eu a amo sim. Se não, porque eu teria insistido por tantas semanas?

**Revengent:** É, depois da segunda semana já tinha dado no saco.

**Chase: **Quanto a outra pergunta, achei difícil perdoar meu pai. Eles nos abandonou e causou a morte da minha mãe ao fazé-la beber tanto. E depois agiu como se eu não existisse.

**Revengent: **Odeio pais horrendos... (cerra o punho)

**Chase: **Mas eu sei que ele se arrepende do que fez então...(olha para cima) Pai, eu te perdôo.

**Revengent: **Que lindooo! ( dá um tapinha nas costas de Chase) Agora, vamos para Wilson! Você acha que vai se casar algum dia e não vai acabar em divórcio?

**Wilson: **Eu acho que eu não encontrei a pessoa certa. Quando isso acontecer acredito que tudo vai se resolver...Ei, o que está fazendo?

**Revengent: **(cuja cabeça está encostada no ombro do oncologista) Oh, nada. É só que nunca se sabe onde vai encontrar a pessoa certa.

**Wilson: **Hum.

**Revengent: **(Se endireita.) Bom, você já tentou encontrar o seu irmão perdido? O que lhe diria se conseguisse?

**Wilson: **Claro que sim. Só que é difícil achar uma pessoa sem casa. Se o encontrasse, lhe diria que o amo e que o aceito pela pessoa que é.

**Revengent:** Que fofo. Cuddy, não ouvimos de você até agora. Goathland1 pergunta se você vai adotar e se ainda tem esperanças de achar o homem certo para você.

**Cuddy: **Espero encontrar "o" homem e irei adotar como última alternativa.

**Revengent:** Também querem saber se existe um médico no PPTH que você gostaria ter como sendo mais que um amigo?

**Cuddy:** Sim.

**Revengent:** Quem?

**Cuddy: **Não preciso responder. Não foi isso que perguntaram.

**Revengent:** (Revisa o cartão.) Droga...

**Cuddy: **Posso pedir para ser imune a pergunta de quem eu possivelmente gosto é?

**Revengent:** ( Desconfortável.) hum, claro. Todos vocês têm esse direito.

**House: **Quê? Quer dizer que eu não precisava ter respondido a questão sobre as roupas intimas do Chase?

**Revengent:** Ops. Ok. Duas mais perguntas para House.

**House: **Por que você precisa me torturar?

**Revengent:** Primeira: Quanto de álcool, dorgas, medicamentos e comida gordurosa você acha que seu corpo vai aguentar antes de morrer?

**House: **Muito mais. ( Pega um pacote de cheetos e começa a comer)

**Revengent:** E também querem saber se você tem sentimentos por alguém do PPTH (olha o cartão e suspira) cujo nome comece com C e termine com N.

**House: **Posso usar aquilo que a Cuddy usou?

**Revengent:** Sim, mas não poderá usar de novo se precisar.

**House: **Deixa, eu vou responder. Sim, eu tenho sentimentos por alguém do PPTH que possui essas letras sugeridas no nome. Mas "sentimentos" abrange várias coisas. Desde amor até ódio e tudo que estiver no meio.

**Wilson: **Muito vago, House.

**Revengent:** Não é a resposta que eu queria ouvir mas...acabaram-se as perguntas por hoje!

**House: **Yuppy!

**Revengent:** Acabou o tempo mas lembrem-se caras, são vocês que mantém esse programa então não esqueçam de mandar reviews com perguntas! Até o próximo episódio!

( A cena vai desaparecendo assim que os médicos começam a brigar um com o outro.)

XXX

**N/T: **Ligya, Poli, Isabela, cadê vocês???

Obrigada a quem mandou review e perguntas.


End file.
